


More Than This

by saltandbyrne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: homebrewbingo, F/M, Lap Sex, On the Run, Prostitution, Scenting, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only family for him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokentoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentoy/gifts).



> Happy birthday brokentoy!
> 
> I'm using this for the "falling" square on my homebrew bingo card.

 

It had started with the fire.

 

 

Derek wasn't there that day. He'd been tapping his pencil against his desk, the dull thud of the eraser ticking off the seconds until he could see _her_. Derek was raised by a pack of wolves but he'd never met anything as dangerous as _her_. Kate was wilder than any woman he'd ever met, vicious and beautiful.

 

 

She was the last human being he ever trusted.

 

 

When he'd fled town with Laura in the backseat, sobbing and wracked with pain as her body struggled to handle the shift to alpha, Derek had sworn he'd never make the same mistake again. There was only family for him now.

 

 

But family didn't pay the bills, not when it was just the two of them, underage and underfed in Brooklyn. The city was vast and teeming with people, a perfect hiding place for their pack of two. But it was expensive, and every unemployed theatre major in town had beaten Derek to the busboy jobs he'd hoped to find.

 

 

They slept together for warmth, and for scent, at first. Everything stank there, too many bodies in one place. Laura would tremble in his arms and scratch at the phantom flames licking her skin. She could feel them, their family, echoes of a pack taken from her before she could claim it. She was the alpha now, and her strength was breaking her. Derek would fight the gut-clenching fear, the _submission_ that curled around his insides in her presence, and hold her close, stroking her hair and telling her the old stories until she slept.

 

 

Her scent had changed, richer and almost tangible when he was next to her. _Alpha_. He knew it was natural, this craving for hierarchy, a marking that told him where he belonged. His face pressed to her neck made everything seem less scary. Everything couldn't be lost if he still had to care for Laura, had to find the strength to pull away from her warmth and hit the cold streets to look for work.

 

 

Laura spent most of her time on the bare mattress on their floor, huddled under the thin blanket that barely kept the cold at bay. Her skin ran hotter now, but she shivered at the slightest gust of air. She was ravenously hungry when she was awake, eating whatever Derek could manage to get his hands on.

 

 

The first time she kissed him, he'd brought home two huge steaks, cold but no less delicious as they'd shared them. The manager at Wollensky's had practically laughed in his face when he'd asked for a job application, but one of the older barkeeps had followed him outside. He'd told Derek to wait by the kitchen, emerging to hand Derek a huge bag of food and a receipt slip with his number scrawled on it. “If you ever need to earn some extra cash, I know people...” Derek hadn't understood at first, he was too young to tend bar. Then the man had stared him up and down like he was another cut of meat, smirking lasciviously at him. “You look like a tough kid.”

 

 

Laura had smiled and laughed when he came home, the phone number forgotten in his jacket pocket when she threw her arms around him. They ate standing up at the small counter in their kitchen, moaning like they'd never had food before. It had been a while.

 

 

“Oh, Derek,” she'd said, sucking the last traces off her fingers, “thank you.” Derek hadn't seen her happy like this for months, bouncing up on the soles of her feet to hug him. Their lips had brushed together, almost by accident, and the spark it sent through him had warmed him more than the food in his belly. Laura had paused, leaning back with her lips parted open, streaks of red dancing in her eyes until she closed them and pushed him against the counter with her small, strong hands.

 

 

That night had been the first time, both of them collapsing down onto the thin mattress with bites and bruises all over. Derek knew it should feel wrong, even if they weren't entirely human. She was his sister before she was his alpha. Derek knew that it should make him feel dirty that sinking into his sister's tight, wet slit had been the best thing he'd ever felt, that the sounds she made as she rode him hard were the sweetest things he'd ever heard. All Derek had felt was the certainty that there would be no other woman for him.

 

 

Kate had been brutal in bed, rough and nasty, every moment of pleasure followed by something painful and cruel. Derek had liked her roughness, the way she could take it like no other girl ever had, but there was something controlled in it that had frightened him. She never really let go, even when he felt himself falling into something like love.

 

 

Laura fucked him like nothing else mattered, like she'd abandoned everything to the feeling of their bodies coming together as one. It was rough and hard but it wasn't the sadistic violence of Kate, just Laura's brutal honesty, all of her strength and fear poured into the rhythm of her body as she came with her legs straddled around his waist, scratching her need into his chest.

 

 

She'd smiled afterward, after Derek had lost count of how many times they'd done it, sitting astride him to keep him inside while they caught their breath. She was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen, wild and sated with her hair tangled around her shoulders.

 

 

The next morning Derek pulled the bartender's phone number out of his pocket, folding and unfolding the slip of paper as he watched Laura sleep in the late morning sunlight. He could do it, sell himself to take care of Laura. He'd called the man that night, scratching down an address and some unpleasant preparation instructions.

 

 

It hadn't felt like cheating, not with the string of men that Derek quickly attracted. Derek could take it, finding that the thought of Laura was enough to get him through the worst ones. He never cried, and he never begged, but he took what they gave him and before long he was making enough money to take Laura away for the weekend, renting a car to drive upstate and run in the woods, fucking under the stars and sleeping in her arms.

 

 

The dreams still came, the fire that made her cry out in the middle of the night. She'd wake up screaming, sure that someone was coming for her. Derek could always soothe her, pressing his chest against her back and slipping into her, kissing her neck as he worked his fingers against the hot flesh of her clit. She'd shudder around him and close her hand over his, arching her head back so he could whisper in her ear and tell her that everything would be alright.

 

 

Laura didn't ask questions when he came home late, when he came home stinking like sex and leather and rich men. She didn't say anything when he came home with a split lip and two grand in cash. She just wiped his face off, sitting in his lap as she ran the warm washcloth over the dried blood on his mouth. When she was done she'd tossed the cloth aside and pulled him in by his neck, licking over the wound with her tongue until Derek was hard and writhing under her. No matter what he'd left behind with the johns who smacked him around, he always wanted Laura.

 

 

This was how he liked it best, when she pinned him to a chair with her strong thighs, on top of him but still so close. They didn't even take their clothes off, hastily getting his dick out while she pushed her panties to the side. The wooden legs of the chair skidded against the linoleum with each thrust of her hips, driving down onto him and claiming his bruised mouth as her own.

 

 

When they'd fled again, haunted by the past and hunted by blood, she'd been frenzied for it. They ditched cars with backseats soaked in sweat and drenched in their mingled scent, gouged holes in cheap motel-room walls, and left one memorable sink split in half at a truck stop outside Missoula. She took him rough and wild, losing herself in it just to kiss him fiercely and tell him that she would always love him. She fucked him like each time might be the last.

 

 

Until, of course, it was.


End file.
